All That Jazz
by Kat J
Summary: Jason/Elizabeth --A/U After a song in a smoky jazz club, the two ride away to have some alone time. I disclaim.


The taste of cherries on her lips, bourbon burning her throat and Duke Elington blazing in the background confirmed that she was, in fact, in a Jazz club. Surrounded by smoky suited patrons with dark brimmed hats and long snappy trench coats, Elizabeth Webber was in her element. She warmed her fingers over the flicker of candlelight, taking a deep breath before she made it up the three steps to her destiny. The nervous energy all but left her body as she took the stage.   
  


The crowd was a good one, that she could tell. Even blinded by the bright lights and flickering lighters, she could still make out every face. Every face but his, that was. She knew the chances that Jason Morgan would show up were slim, but that didn't stop a girl from hoping.  
  


Her makeup was smoldering, shadowing her eyes in darkness, giving her that mysterious unknown soul look. Checking things over with her band mates, she turned to the microphone, gripping the phallic object in such a way that made most of the men groan with envy.   
  


The lone note on the keys held until she joined it and then came the softest sounding jazz tunes you'd ever heard that side of New Orleans. Her eyes closed, her lungs filled and she sang like Ella on a stormy night. The house lights dimmed spotlighting her in an ethereal glow of wonder and excitement, and that is when she saw him.   
  


Tucked in the back amongst the drunks and junkies, Jason Morgan stood mesmerized by the woman he could only describe as beautiful. He smiled shyly and received a wink of recognition as Elizabeth worked the crowd. 

He watched the play of light and dark pass her features as she stepped from the spot light to the crowd. Her movements were slow and catlike, taking no prisoners with her four inch heels and practically bare thighs. The dress she wore, a flashback to the twenties, when Speakeasies were popular and so was skin, was still appetizing.   
  


Her eyes fixed on him. In a leather jacket, black jeans and a black button down, he was the epitome of style and cool. The pound of her heart never slowed, even quickened which she hadn't thought possible when she stood before Jason. Her creamy skin came into contact with his chest as she directed him into a chair, curling herself into his lap.   
  


She faced the onlookers, as her song continued to soar into the dim club. Her lips curled into a devious smile as she finished the last note. The applause were drowned out when she turned to look at him. His eyes were liquid fire; hot and drowsy from the flames. He let his rough hand roam down her silken arm, pulling her further onto his lap. His hips shifted under her and the tiny grunt he let out sounded far beyond sexy. He was the embodiment of danger and she the mistress of passion, together they would explode and that's just what they planned.   
  


Removing herself from his strong legs in an overly dramatic way, rubbing and bucking as she went, Elizabeth stood in front of the bronze skinned man who had the physical features akin to David.

  
  


"Come on Morgan, you can buy me a drink." With a shake of her hips and seduction on her tongue, she sauntered over to the bar amidst cat calls and hollering. Jason always close behind as he followed and admired her many assets.   
  


"I'm not thirsty." He whispered slipping his arm around her waist to pull her small body against his.   
  


"In that case, what are we still doing here?" She feigned innocently, treating him to a Cheshire smirk. Wrapping her coat over her shoulders protectively, Jason eased them towards the door and out the back alley where his motorcycle sat in wait.   
  


With strong arms he lifted her onto the powerful machine and then straddled it himself. The engine woke the small space and sent it vibrating against both their loins. He bit back a moan as her tiny manicured hands dug into the fabric of his shirt, pulling it away and sending a button to the wet ground, and headed straight to the muscles of his abdomen.  
  


He looked back at her and she purred against his ear, willing him to move the bike forward. They were off on a winding road, wind whipping through their hair and heat surging through their bones. He stopped and even before he could catch his breath, he had her in his arms pinning her against the ground.   
  


"I want you Elizabeth." He growled, bucking his hips into her.  
  


"Then take me." She shivered, twisting her fingers in his hair and bringing his head down to hers. Their lips crashed together in a mess of top and bottom; soft and strong. The kiss was fevered, sultry and filled with promise. She was like wax under him, bending and melting to his every stroke and touch.  
  


They moved together with unrestrained emotion and daring boldness that neither had experienced before. The arch of her bosom against his chest and the way she cried his name, had him begging her with his body. The sense of completeness was not lost on either one of them and as they lay together there was only one name that would fit; love.

The End

I thought I would make up for the other angst bit I wrote before, so did it work? LOL

I hope you all don't mind me and my short little mini fics. (Let me know if you do and this will be the last LOL) 


End file.
